whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Vancouver (WOD)
Vancouver is a coastal seaport city on the mainland of British Columbia, Canada. The 2011 census recorded 603,502 people in the city, while the Greater Vancouver area amount around 2.4 million inhabitants. Gothic Punk Vancouver appears to be drenched in eternal rain and shadows. The American gothic gargoyles are replaced by neon signs and and huge video boards that always carry the latest advertisements. Vampire: The Masquerade Vancouver is an independent city under the control of Prince Siegfried. Siegfried has an extremely tight control on the local Kindred population, only rarely allowing Embraces or entry to other Kindred, keeping the population at maximal 20 permanent Kindred. , p.85 Killing a mortal, even accidentally, is a crime punishable by Final Death. Clan gatherings are forbidden to avoid conspiracies against the prince. Personal feuds are forbidden from influencing nightly activities and all Kindred are under strict instructions to not antagonize the Garou or their families. , p.44 His absolute rule and the brutal efficiency in which he enforces his laws allowed the Lupines to confront him and negotiate the Covenant, a non-aggression treaty between both races. The Lupines patrol the borders of his domain, slaying anyone who tries to cross the border. , p.45 Siegfried has no affiliation to the Sabbat, the Anarch Movement or the Camarilla, seeing them all as elements in the Jyhad. The sects leave him alone, fearing that any violent intrusion will result in Lupine violence. , p.44 Siegfried maintains no Primogen council or other offices. The entire city has been declared Elysium. , p.44 Rumors tell that the Inconnu favour Vancouver as a meeting place when convening in North America. Siegfried has a policy of keeping Brujah, Malkavians and Caitiff out of the city, believing them to be unstable and a threat to public order. Only in the company of a Kindred of another Clan are they allowed inside. , p.92 In secret, his own clanmate, the newcomer Stalest Coursain, plotted to overthrow him by conspiring with Guttooth, a Garou that claimed to be the priest of Gaia, to incite both sides into violence. The foundation of the Diefenbakker’s casino, however, was what would cause the end of coexistence. With the Garou considering the Covenant broken, the future of Vancouver’s vampires hangs in the balance. Vancouver is also the site of the subterranean Great Library, a conjoint effort of the Nosferatu and the Malkavian Methuselah Necross. In it, multiple scrolls and books covering subjects both mundane and supernatural are stored. Access, however, is restricted and the Library is guarded heavily under thaumaturgical wards and ghouled elite soldiers that act as guardians. Werewolf: The Apocalypse Vancouver is the site of the Great Caern, one of the most powerful Caerns in the New World. The city has been built around it, making it one of the earliest urban Caerns in the Americas. Since the Caern is one of Cooperation, the local Garou are forced to tolerate those of the Wyrm that do not act out its mandates. Every three months, the local Garou gather at the Lumberman’s Arch, which marks the heart of the Caern. Garou of all thirteen tribes are present within the city, forming the Sept of the Great Caern. Despite this, most tribes prefer to live in territories dominated by their own. The Glasswalkers even have a separate Caern within the city, the Smiling Buddha Caern, which is closed to everyone else. , p.17 The Sept is ruled via a council of representatives, with each tribe having a representative, though the Silver Fangs still carry enough authority to be considered the unofficial leaders, with the Glasswalkers as their advisors. The Council’s job is mainly jurisdiction and defending the Vancoucer Compact. , p.52 The overall population of Garou is 360, with their members mostly spread around the city, preferring the suburbs. , p.54 The Vancouver Compact forbids open violence between the tribes, though conflicts over human resource exploitation and the stance of the local Garou has been present. , p.42 When Glasswalker Roger Daly managed to negotiate the Covenant between the Garou and the local Kindred, protests arose that believed that such an action would only serve the Wyrm. Daly, however, pointed out that the Kindred could be used to fight the Wyrm, using their corporate ties to restrain resource exploitation and fund reforestation. , p.45 The Covenant held for more than 26 years before it was broken. Above a Pit in the outskirts of the city, a casino has been built that is apparently under vampire protection. The Garou consider this a violation of the Covenant, especially since Roger Daly, the main defendant of the Covenant, was killed when he protected the Great Caern from being violated by Banes and Fomori. The Garou of Vancouver prepare now for a covert war against the vampires, asking themselves hard questions about trust.” , p.11 The presence of the “Priest of Gaia (actually a Theurge named Guttooth), who counselled against the Covenant and the Compact and instead called for total war against humanity further caused a rift within Vancouver’s system, as many young packs were drawn in by the priest’s sermons. , p.72 Mage: the Ascension The Syndicate’s Special Projects Division has established the Diefenbakker’s Casino Construct within the city. Protected by a small amalgam, the Pit Bosses, this casino acts as a cover for Pentex, who use the casino’s location atop of a Pit to create Fomori. Since Diefenbakker’s was backed by the Syndicate’s operators in Toronto and produced quite a lot of money, most high-ranking Syndicate members were content to look the other way. , p.65 One of the holy sites of the Verbena is near the city. , p.41 Wraith: The Oblivion (...) Changeling: The Dreaming Vancouver is part of the Kingdom of Northern Ice of Concordia. , p. 51 Kindred of the East The Kuei-jin have a small community in the local Japanese population. Their sponsors are House Bishamon, who use the wave of immigration to smuggle their agents to the city. The main purpose of the Kuei-jin population within the city is intelligence gathering.KOTE: Shadow War, p. 93 Since 1997, expatriates from Hong Kong have fled to Vancouver to avoid the bloody conflict between the Righteous Devils of Kowloon and the Endless Whirlwind who both fight over control of the future of the Flame Court. So far, House Bishamon has accepted these refugees, but worries if the increased Kuei-jin presence could draw out hostile reactions from other factions, especially since the latest acts of aggression from the Quincunx. Hunter: The Reckoning Vancouver has a presence of Imbued, under them notorious figures like Rigger111. The Vancouver Imbued are known to cooperate with other Imbued and sometimes forming teams to take on greater threats. Their main target are Werewolves. Mummy: The Resurrection (...) Demon: The Fallen (...) References *Encyclopaedia Vampirica, p. 180 *A World of Darkness Second Edition, p. 5 Category:Cities (WOD)